Hetalia Who
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: Lara Lofgren just started at Hillside University, where weird things have been happening. She also recognizes her teacher Physics teacher. What will happen? Sorry for bad summary, but seriously please read.


**A/N- This is just a story I thought up in my brain while I was taking a shower, which is basically the main place for coming up with ideas for some reason. An OC will be used. She's going to be the Doctor's companion sort of, and her name is Lara Lofgren. One last note-I own nothing, but I wished that I did, or was apart of them, but sadly you cannot go into a TV show, anime, or manga. Please review, and enjoy! Now on withe story!**

* * *

Willow's POV

It was the first day of the Winter Term at Hillside University in Manchester, England**(A/N- First city I remembered that wasn't London. Sorry that I won't really know about the things in Manchester, so it's purely made up, Hillside University is made up too. Give me a break I'm just an American .)**. I heard that during the Autumn Term there were a lot of weird happenings, I didn't know first hand because I was away in Iceland visiting my family, I always take the Autumn Term to do that. Some of the weird happenings were things such as students disappearing, and being found a couple weeks later with no memory whatsoever, and sometimes weird people of all sorts of nationalities would just randomly appear, and they would almost always be talking about how they looked different. All-in-all everyone was scared, my parents didn't even want me to come school, but I didn't see what he big fuss was. It had been unusually hot, especially for Autumn, so they probably just got heat stroke or something, and as for the ones who disappeared they're in college, they probably got drunk, and got on a bus to some strange place, and they didn't know how to get back, or maybe they just left to visit family without telling anyone, hey could have even gotten sick, and not have notified anyone, who know, but it certainly was nothing to be afraid of.

"Let's see... my first subject is Physics, and that's in room 105 in building 6 in the North Wing... damn, this school is big. I probably should have taken some time to look around here when I decided to transfer here from Jasmine." Jasmine was the college I had been going to for the past three years. It was located in London**(A/N- Again, fake place. I have no idea if there even is a college named Jasmine, I highly doubt it though. FORGIVE THE AMERICAN!)**. I started to walk around. "Wait, how to I know what Wing I'm in? Are there signs? God, they need to put maps somewhere. Jasmine was nowhere near this big!" I wondered around a little longer until I saw someone. "Oh thank God!" I ran up to them.

"Can I help you?" they asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering how to get to the North Wing."

"The North Wing? You've got to walk all the way across campus. You're in the South Wing right now. If you had a compass it'd be more exact actually."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "The school was made so that each Wing was named after the direction it was in."

"Thanks, I have a compass," I pulled one out of my pocket. "That was a lot of help!" I looked at my pocket and ran off into the direction of the North Wing. _I'm so late! I hope I don't have a strict teacher for Physics, it should be almost halfway done by now!_ I thought as I ran as fast as I could until I saw a sign reading 'NORTH WING'. "Finally," I sighed. "Now to find Building 6... Oh thank God the buildings are numbered. Let's see, this is Building... 2, 4, 6 Alright!" I walked inside. _99, 101, 103, 105 - here! _I turned the doorknob, and walked in. "Sorry I'm late," I said. "I kinda got lost, and... yeah." I started rubbing the back of my neck, and grinning nervously, which is what I did when I was uncomfortable, or nervous.

"That's alright," the person that I guessed was the teacher said. "Find a seat. I'm Mr. Smith."

_Good, he seems nice, and strangely familiar. _I thought as I walked to one of the many available seats. The seat I chose was in the center of the classroom, right beside a girl with long brown hair.

"I presume you're Lara Lofgren?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yeah," I said.

* * *

I was now having lunch in Hillside's cafeteria, where is had somehow managed to find Hangikjot, and Skyr**(A/N- This is real food)** even though I was in England. I found a table in the corner of the cafeteria, and sat down, but seeing the three empty seat around me made me sad. I missed all of my friends from Jasmine, and my huge family in Iceland.

I sighed, and said, "Well, at least it won't be as noisy." I picked up my fork, took a bit of my Hangikjot, and ate it.

As soon as I had done this a girl with long brown hair sat down across from me, all smiley, and happy like. "Hey Lara!" she smiled.

"Do I know you?"

"You sat beside me in Physics!"

"Oh, right," I said.

"I'm Jenna McLean!" she said. "What's that you're eating?"

"Hangikjot, and Skyr."

"What're those? They sound funny!" she giggled.

_How old is this girl? She acts like a five year old! _"That would be because they're Icelandic. Hangikjot is smoke lamb, and Skyr is basically yogurt."

"Are you Icelandic!?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you take the morning classes? You don't seem like a morning person."

"Why're you asking me all these questions!?" I exclaimed. "I don't want to tell someone I just met my life story!"

"Because I'm curious," she said, happy as ever.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone!" I said, this girl was really pissing me off. "Why'd you come over here anyways!? To annoy the crap out of a girl you partially know!?"

"No, you just seemed really lonely is all," she said, looking down at her hands, which were now in her lap. "And it's my policy to not let anyone be sad, or lonely, but I guess you see it differently. I'll just go." she stood up slowly, and started to walk away.

_Good riddance._ I thought. You might think that was instinctive, or mean, and you might be confused because I was just talking about being sad from missing my friends, the truth was I just didn't want to have to deal with anyone like her. She was too jumpy, and asked too many questions. I know that humans are just naturally curious, but seriously, who asks someone all those questions when they first meet them? I would seriously prefer being alone, and missing my friends rather than being with someone as annoying as her and compare her to my friends.

* * *

**A/N- How was it? I promise Hetalia will come in soon! Probably the next chapter! Please review, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
